Active microwave imaging systems are used to provide information about a target beneath a subject's surface. Active systems provide an emitter of microwaves directed toward a target; the target reflects some fraction of the microwaves to a receiver which in turn detects the presence of reflection. As the ability of microwaves to penetrate a material are dependent on the dielectric constant of the material, some materials such as clothing or cardboard which are opaque when exposed to visible light are transparent when microwave illumination is used.
Currently, active microwave imaging systems include transmit and receive elements and can include antenna arrays for reflecting (focusing) microwave radiation to/from the subject. As receive elements are only capable of detecting radiation received at the element's location, active microwave imaging systems are highly dependent on the geometric components of the subject being imaged, and as such they are prone to “shadowing” or areas where no information is available. This shadowing is expected as specular reflection dominates the image with minimal diffuse information being collected.
The specular reflection domination is predicted as the amount of signal the system receiver obtains decreases as the imaged surface moves from an alignment normal to the receiver, and thus reflects a large proportion of the signal to the receiver, through oblique angles, and toward parallel to the receiver where no signal is returned. If the receiver does not receive a signal from a point or voxel (a three dimensional space within a larger scanned volume) in space, then no image appears at that voxel, and analysis of the image can not determine if a subject is present or not. Thus as far as the system is concerned, there is no difference between no subject being present, and a subject with a surface which is oblique to the receiver.
As mentioned microwave systems are dependent on the dielectric constant of the material imaged. The higher the dielectric constant, the more opaque a subject appears. Therefore, some materials are translucent, and this translucence can cause additional signal interpretation problems. As the imaging of such translucent materials is dependent on the thickness of the material, the ticker the material the easier it is to image. However, as the thickness of the material is reduced, the subject becomes harder and harder to image. At some point, dependent on both dielectric constant and subject geometry, the material in the subject becomes so thin that it is invisible to the image system.